Vampire
The Vampire is a Melee DPS for the Evil Heroes. He evolves into the Pure Vampire. Vampire Roles: Melee DPS, Stealth, Debuff Description: The Vampire is the Evil side's agility hero, and he packs quite a punch. He comes armed with a hefty combination of offensive passives, Life steal and regen abilities, and plenty of agility based damage abilities. Pros: * Critical Strike, Evasion, Cleave, and Life Steal all on the same hero * A variety of active damage abilities that can get pretty flashy * A variety of ways to heal himself, including 1 party heal * Windwalk Cons: * Only 1 support skill Skills *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* Wings of Terror Unleashes a wave of vampiric bat upon the target causing a terrorizing death. * FORMULA: (250 x ability level) +(Agi x (1+(Ability level x 0.03))) * MANA COSTS: 6mp x Ability Lvl Review: It does decent damage and stuns as well albeit, for a short period of time. Its decent for extra damage but only not really useful for multiple targets. Feed Use Vampiric speed to quickly feed off nearby units while using hunting skill to replenish your life. * FORMULA: (100 x ability level) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * VICTIM NUMBER: '''3 + (Hunting Skill/5) * '''LIFE HEALED: '''200 x Hunting Skill * '''MANA COSTS: 4mp x Ability lvl Review: Attacks multiple enemies, has a heal, and has a low mana cost. This skill is great. It's also the only skill I've seen so far that scales with a profession level. That's pretty cool too. I'd max this before wings of terror. Vampiric Blood Increase the chance for the Vampire to evade an opponent. Critical strike will 5% chance to deal more Damage. * CRITICAL FORMULA: 5% chance for x1.5 + (.05 x ability level) damage. (Max: x4.5) * Evasion Formula: (1% x Ability lvl) (Max: 60%) Review: Similar to the Dark Lord's Combat training, this is amazing for both offense and defense. At max level it gives 60% evasion and 5% chance for 4.5 damage. Shadow of the Night The hero becomes one with the shadows and is able to perform a stealth attack causing great damage. * FORMULA: (250 x ability level) + (Agility x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.04))) * Damage Type: Hero Damage. * DURATION: 20 Seconds * MANA COSTS: 5mp x Ability lvl Review: Great for stealth, movespeed, or just additional damage. The cooldown on this skill actually gets shorter as you level it, until it's only 20 seconds at level 100. Allowing you to recast it as soon as the duration wears off. Keep at least a point in this for quick traveling, or so you can run away if need be. Vampire's Abilities Fresh blood and darkness feed only this vampire to his true power. The more he feeds, the more abilities and power he will have. Level 1: VAMPIRISM (level 1) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 5% Lifesteal Review: Possibly the best thing you could ask for in a melee dps. This ability will go a long way towards keeping you alive. Level 2: VAMPIRISM (level 2) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 7% Lifesteal SLOW * Slow enemies attack and movement speed. * Attack: -25% * Movement: -60% * Mana Cost: 200mana Review: This is good to use on bosses and tougher single targets, but a waste of time on the weaker enemies. You could put it on autocast, but it would likely drain too much of your mana. Level 3: Obliteration Recieves less damage and causes summoned units to lose a percentage of their life each attack. *'Damage Recieved:' 90% *'Summoned Unit Damage:' 5% of Max Life Level 4: SLEEP (replaces Slow) Puts a target to sleep. A sleeping unit can be awoken by attacking it. * Duration: 10 seconds. * Cooldown: 6 seconds. * Mana Cost: 125 mana Review: Doesn't work on many bosses, so remains limited in use. However if you find one it does work on, you can perma sleep them while the party recovers. ECLIPSE Unleash the horde of bats upon your enemies as they drain and destroy all in their path. * Damage per wave: Agi * Waves: 10 * Stun Duration: 3 Seconds * Cooldown: 45 Seconds. * Mana Cost: 2250 mana Review: This skill is just great. Pump up your agility to get more damage out of it. Level 5: FOUNTAIN OF BLOOD The fountain of Blood heals nearby friendly units while damaging enemies. The fountain grows stronger alongside the Hero. * Damage per missile: Agi * Healing per second: 2500 * Duration: 15+(Hero lvl/50) seconds. * Cooldown: 100 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2000 mana Review: This skill is bloody fantastic (pun intended). It shoots out missiles at every enemy in sight and provides you with a whopping 2500 health regen. Level 6: VAMPIRISM (level 3) The Vampire must drink blood to survive and with each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to its own * PASSIVE: 10% Lifesteal CLEAVE (level 1) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 5% Review: Helps a bit when facing large packs of mobs. A welcome addition. Level 7: CLEAVE (level 2) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 10% Review: the name stays the same Thirst While active all incoming attacka will be countered and all spells cast by the Hero will increase their life. *'Counter:' Str/4 *'Bonus armor: '''50 *'Life healed per Spell:' Agi *'Mana Cost:' 500 mp Level 8: '''CLEAVE (level 3)' The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same DARK FEAR (level 2) Makes all units within the area fear for their lives decreases their attributes. * Damage Decreased: 40% * Armor Decreased: 35 * Life Degen: 35/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 80 seconds. * Mana Cost: 750 mana FLASH STRIKE Attacks all enemies withion range so quickly it appears as if there are multiple heroes. Illusions and summons recieves double damage. * Damage per unit: Agi x 3 * Area of Effect: 600 * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: Decent agility damage and aoe size. It also looks pretty cool. Use against packs of mobs. Level 9: VAMPIRISM (level 4) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 12% Lifesteal CLEAVE (level 4) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same DARK FEAR (level 3) Makes all units within the area fear for their lives decreases their attributes. * Damage Decreased: 60% * Armor Decreased: 50 * Life Degen: 50/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 80 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1250 mana BLOOD The blood of ancient vampires flows through this hero causing them to have incredible life regeneration and speed. * PASSIVE: 1000Hp Regen * Max Athletics Review: This is great. Max move speed and massive Hp regen. Greatly improves tankability and just helps you get around easier. Level 10: CLEAVE (level 5) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same ETERNAL NIGHT Unleash the thousands of bats that swirl around the vampire causing massive damage to all those within. * Damage Per Wave: Agi x 2 * Waves: 7 * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: The vampire's ultimate ability. Deals a total of 14x Agility. Use as often as you can. Items * Ultimate ** Valseran's Hate (level 200 Req) ** Nocturna (level 350 Req) * Set ** Renegade Forgotten's Set - Feed (Agi x3) ** Valkyrie's Set - Feed (Agi x3), Flash Strike (Agi x3) * Feet ** Daemonic Boots of Supremacy - Feed (Agi x2) * Exquisite ** Gale - Windwalks: x2 Attribute, Flash Step x1 Agility Evolution The Vampire's Evolution Location is inside the Temple of Evil. Bring the Ultimate Orb of Evil at level 500 to transform into the Pure Vampire. Category:Evil Heroes